The Deep Waters and Wide Skies
by InkAndJournal
Summary: Keith Kogane is a Siren of the ocean. Lance McClain is a human of the land. When these two species meet, what happens? **LIGHT SMUT WARNING**
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know this is on a poll but i couldn't help it. If Siren AU is greatly desired you have this. If Siren AU is not greatly desired... you still have this. BTW, the one-shot I did might be incorporated into the story in some way.

ENJOY~~~

Lance loved the ocean. He loved the smell of it. He loved the blueness of it. He loved how the water tickled his toes. He loved how big it was, it was like you could disappear in it. So that was why he was there now, curled up in a ball and staring at it. He wanted to disappear for a little bit, he finally was home in warm Cuba after one year in freezing Michigan. His family was all excited to see him; his twin sisters had hugged his legs, his father had clapped him on the back and smiled big, his mother scolded him for not eating well while he was in Michigan, his younger brother had punched him in the shoulder and cried. Lance smiled, his family was amazing. They had been through the thick and thin. They weren't rich, but they had managed to scrape together enough money so Lance could go to a boarding school. There, Lance managed to get some scholarships which would hopefully considerably lower the money his parents needed to get for him to go back to school. His friends had offered his family some money but they declined. Hunk's family was in the same situation in Hawaii, Pidge's brother got into all sorts of situations so the McClains insisted the Holts keep the money if they ever needed to bail him out of jail.

So Lance was home for the summer, and he was happy. It wasn't like Michigan wasn't great or anything but nothing could compare to Cuba.

"Lance! Mom is looking for you!" called a voice from behind Cuba, Lance recognized it as his little brother's voice.

"I'm coming, just give me a moment!" Lance called back. Tomorrow he would start surfing, he was rusty and he hadn't done it in a while. Getting up and running towards his brother, Santiago, he felt happy.

"Mom is gonna be mad you know." Santiago said.

"Mom will be fine." Lance responded, making sure not to curse in front of ten-year-old brother.

"But still. She'll get mad."

"I'm home right now and that's all that matters."

Keith hated his stepfather. He hated his kingdom. He hated Neptune thinking he could fuck with Keith's life and get away with it. He growled and gave the dummy a final punch in the chest. He stood there for a few moments before shaking out his hand. He sighed, all anger gone. Snapping his tail, he propelled himself to the surface. When he reached the surface, he inhaled the air and sighed. He loved the land although he was forbidden from it, and the surface too for that matter. He looked at the white expanse of sand. He would give anything to just be able to walk for a day. Maybe he could runaway to another kingdom. But his stepfather would just send a squad for him. Keith sighed. As the only one in the family with true royal blood, he was, as Zarkon put it, a necessity for the kingdom to function. But instead of giving Keith the throne, he was going to give it to his stepbrother Shiro. Shiro wasn't bad, he would make a great ruler, but Keith couldn't help but feel as if he was being denied his rights as a prince of the Caribbean Kingdom.

"Keith!" called a voice, Keith turned around to see his brother Shiro.

"Hey Shiro. What's up?" Keith asked when Shiro was near enough.

"Father is once again making go through some kingdom crap." he said sighing, "He doesn't realize that it's your throne not mine."

"Shiro... you know I don't want to stay." Shiro shook his head.

"Keith you should stay, the kingdom needs you."

"You know that once you ascend that throne, I'll have no more royal blood. No more ties to this kingdom."

"Doesn't that make you feel sad?"

"No... it just gives a time limit until I can find a way to get to land."

"Speaking of which, I may have found a way from a sorcerer in the Altean Kingdom."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

A/N: And yes I'm leaving you there.


	2. Chapter 2

The second day Lance was in Cuba, he wasted no time in renting a surfboard and refreshing his skills upon the activity. After a couple failures, he managed to pick it back up. An hour or so later, he managed to relearn all his signature moves. It felt really nice to finally be where he belonged. The open waters that held mysteries and tragedies alike; it entranced Lance to no ends. The blue that had always embraced him as a child and as a young surfer. Lance sighed and let his hand dance in the water. He loved the way the water hugged each finger that was submersed, he could stay here for hours and never grow bored.

"Lancelot!" Lance heard a voice call, he raised his gaze to see his childhood friend, Anya, paddling towards him. He grinned and raised his hand in greeting.

"Annie!" he yelled back cheerily. He and Anya had tried their best to maintain their everyday conversations, but it failed most of the time resulting in an unanswered 'hello.' Anya reached Lance and gave him a wet hug.

"I've missed you! We have so much to talk about!" she said into his shoulder as Lance returned the hug.

"That so? Well why don't you tell me now?" Lance said, smiling in pure joy. Anya pulled away and Lance saw her eyes were wet.

"Well as soon as my eyes dry up." she said, smiling too. Lance laughed as she wiped them in a very dramatic manner.

"Can't wait." he returned, resting his chin on his hands.

"Well Juan asked me out even though I rejected him in 7th grade. Dean finally got a boyfriend and he's really happy with him. And there has been more siren sightings around here, my uncle is going to kill my dad with his constant rambling of this one siren with a purple tail and black and white hair." Anya told Lance. Lance's interest was perked when he heard the word 'siren', his neighborhood wasn't nicknamed Siren's Outlook for nothing. He loved conspiracy theories and was always open to a healthy debate about them. Anya on the other hand didn't believe in any superstition and entirely rejected it: shushing up Lance when he started up a debate about the Apollo 11 mission. She took after her dad, Dr. Moreno, too much and only believed in what was factual.

"That's good." Lance simply said, trying not to give too much. Davi Moreno, Anya's uncle, was one of Lance's good friends, as believing in superstition tends to give people common ground. Maybe Lance could possibly schedule something with her uncle to see the alleged siren...

Lance patiently waited for Anya to grow tired. Most of the time he was impatient but he could be patient if he wanted to be. They had been out on the water for two hours at least and it was about six o'clock by the looks of the sun. Surely Anya started to wear out and asked Lance if they could head back to shore. Lance told her to go ahead of him, he wanted to see something quickly. Anya consented and she went back to shore, leaving Lance to his own thoughts. He sucked in a breath as Anya entered the surf shop. What he wanted to do was extremely dangerous and he would probably die from the effort. Shrugging it off, he paddled off to deeper waters.

To shark infested waters.

But this is where sirens had been spotted and Lance wasn't going to let this chance slip through his fingers.

Keith followed his half brother to the surface. Shiro had managed to convince his father that Keith would comply with his wishes if he saw the dangers of going to the surface as frequently as he did. Zarkon granted his permission and together, the two sirens were far away from home and headed to the Altean Siren kingdom. Going to the kingdom meant swimming dangerously close to waters that sharks occupied.

Sharks and sirens did not get along well to put it lightly.

Both of them competed for the fish and space the ocean provided. It was a never ending cycle of war. Somehow, the Alteans had formed an alliance with the sharks and several kingdoms shunned them, including Keith's kingdom. Shiro often said how he wanted to change that and Keith was halfway convinced that Shiro had a crush on the ruler of Altea, Allura Bellator. She was pretty, Keith had to give her that, but Keith didn't find her as attractive as Shiro did.

A warm hand on his hair snapped Keith from his thoughts. He looked up to Shiro who was inspecting the waters ahead of them. Keith didn't need to read Shiro's thoughts to understand why he was worried. These were the waters Keith had heard about since he was a child. The waters he didn't dare breach.

The Shark kingdom.

Lance continued to paddle out. Just one glimpse and he would go. Just one. He stopped paddling and looked at the sun. It was setting. He shivered and looked around at the still waters and slowly put his legs on the surfboard so no hungry sharks could nibble on them. Lance was sure he would be tasty but he didn't want to ask the shark's opinion. Of course, the shark could just flip his surfboard over and Lance would be at the shark's mercy but Lance didn't move from his spot.

He wished he had brought a camera.

He took out his pocket knife, his swim trunks had pockets so Lance stored his Swiss army knife in them. It was a gift from his father before Lance went away to Michigan. Sighing, Lance looked at the water and saw a trap that he hadn't seen before, it was one of those traps that was perfect for catching deep water fish. Lance looked at the buoys that reminded the fisher where his net was. He watched them bob up and down. He was studying then so intensly, he almost missed the ripples that were heading staright towards him.

One of them had a fin.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit fuck fuck fuck." Lance cursed in a panic and desperately tried to paddle back to shore. However, his board flipped over as he had quickly turned and lost his balance. He sunk for a little bit before kicking his legs towards the surface. He reached the surface but not before he saw the flash of scales. Lance's eyes widened and he broke the surface, taking in huge breaths. Purple scales, just as Davi had said. Lance dove back into the water only to find the purple scales gone, but a shark very much there. Lance also noted that the trap was shaking. He followed the shaking ropes down to the source of their disturbance and found a...

Siren.

A siren, with a gorgeous tail decorated with red scales tinted gold as it shook back and forth, raven hair that floated in the water as the siren struggled, and wide, desperate violet eyes as the shark circled him. Lance kicked his legs furiously and approached the rear of the shark. The siren caught a glimpse of Lance and his eyes widened. Lance gestured for the siren to keep quiet and grabbed the shark's tail. The shark reeled back in surprise and snapped its jaws towards Lance. Lance thought he saw the shark's beady eyes narrow as it sunk its teeth into Lance's arm. Lance screamed as his arm erupted with pain. The purple tailed siren quickly remade his appearance and removed the shark's jaws from Lance's arms. He gestured towards the other siren and made a series of clicks and whistles. Lance nodded numbly and took out his pocketknife. He approached the net and the siren quieted down, however he still looked at Lance warily. Didn't the siren just see the shark take a bite out of him? Lance groggily shook the thoughts away and set to work on the tough rope. After two cuts, the siren was free and Lance's vision went dark. At least I saw a siren, Lance thought as he lost conscious.

Keith shrugged off the remaining ropes and looked towards the human. He was handsome, Keith was sure of it. His warm, brown skin and short hair made Keith feel all warm inside and his blue eyes made Keith's pulse patter even faster by tenfold. However, the human was going to die if he didn't breathe soon. Keith snatched the human and swam towards the surface. Both their heads burst through the surface and Keith checked the human's breathing. No breath at all, but a weak pulse. Keith held two fingers on the human's heart and the human coughed up saltwater. Keith waited until the human's pulse returned to normal. Keith located the human's surfboard and quickly brought the human to it. The human clung to it and Kieth missed the human's arms around his neck already.

"Thank you." Keith said to the human.

"He speaks." the human returned and groaned in pain. Keith was taken back, no one had ever spoken to him so casually before.

"A-Are you alright?"

"Well I mean I only got bit by a shark trying to save your sorry butt, of course I'm fine!" Keith blinked.

"So are you?"

"Wow, your saracasm skills are zero. No, I'm not alright."

"Jeez. Humans and their speech. It's a miracle you haven't killed each other yet."

"Well jeez, what were you doing in that net if you're such a smart fish?"

"I am not a fish!" The human rolled his eyes and Keith huffed in annoyance. Any attraction Keith had felt to the human had long since dissipated. Keith exhaled and looked at the human's arm. He should heal it, sharks didn't stray too far from blood. Not that Keith actually cared for the human's well-being. Nope not at all.

"Give me your arm." Keith demanded.

"Tch, in hell." the human responded.

"I have no idea who or what hell is, but I'll have you know that I'd rather not be a shark's dinner and I have a feeling neither would you. Now give me your arm so I can heal it." The human blinked at Keith's words and grudgingly gave the siren his arm.

"If you screw my arm I am going to stick you in a whirlpool."

"Duly noted." Keith closed his eyes and put his hands around the wound. He pressed down, hard. Keith felt the human wince in pain but he refused to relent. The more pressure, the quicker this was over.

"Do you know what you're doing exactly?" the human asked, his voice laced in pain.

"Just shut up and trust me!" Keith snapped, regretting everything. After a few minutes of the human whimpering in pain and Keith concentrating on mending the human's arm, Keith peeled his hands away and the human's skin was as good as new. The human inspected his arm and appeared to be cheeky.

Keith couldn't understand it.

"So it is true. Sirens can heal." Keith heard the human mumble.

"Yes we can. Just as well as you annoy me." The human looked at Keith with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever, mullet."

"Mullet?"

"Yeah, you're hair is in the style of a mullet."

"Must you humans label everything? First you label speech and now you label hair. What's the point?"

"That's actually a valid observation."

"Glad to know I'm more intelligent than you."

"Says the siren who got stuck in a fish net."

"Says the human who got bitten by a shark."

"I was saving your sorry tail!"

"Stop fighting with each other! Good Neptune!" a new voice said and Keith quickly recgonized it as Shiro. Keith peered over the human's shoulder to see the said siren with a hand over his eyes, "Keith, we gotta go home. As for you human, I'm trusting you. You really helped us out back there and we appreciate the help but you need to keep quiet about it. No blabbing about it even to your closest friends." Keith saw the human nod. Shiro beckoned Keith to follow him and follow him he did. Away from the human and away from the blood that had been shed.

Keith didn't hear the human whisper, "Nice rescuing you Keith."

A/N: weLL 2080 WORDS IS A SHIT LOAD OF WORK.

ALSO SORRY FOR THE LONG AS HIATUS

IT WAS UNINTENDED DUE TO SCHOOL


End file.
